A Midnight Mess
by GeorgiaGaaraPanda
Summary: When some midnight fun leads a drunk Kim and Ron to a motel room and starts a whole lot of mess for the pair as they realise what they have done. Ron/Kim. Read and Review please! COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1: Drunk and Confused

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kim possible or the couple. It rightly belongs to it's owner! **

**Kim Possible actually dates Ron in the cartoon in secondary school. So the pairing isn't created by the fans because it happened in the cartoon itself. **

Please read and review! Tell your friends about it and keep an eye otu for the new chapters to come! :D thank you beauties! 3 xoxo

* * *

><p>n a dark, frosty night Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable got drunk and had sex in a dirty motel after a crazy night out in a night club down town.<p>

They bumped into eachother in the club around 11:00pm, whilst Kim was grinding to the heavy music in the background. Ron had just become drunk and carried a big, green, alcoholic drink to Kim. Unaware that he could have alcohol posioning if he drank anymore. She drank it and that made her totally drunk, after she had already had 10 alcoholic drinks. Then, they began to go crazy, drink a little more and dance with eachother till 2:00am.

Later on they had managed to go to a motel and pay to sleep in a rom for the night. They got to the room, drank some alcohol that they hid in Kim's bag and then they had un-protected sex. But they didn't kow, they were drunk out of the minds.

When the sun rose up at 6:00am, Kim and Ron was laid in the same bed, snuggled up together. Ron had his arms wrapped around Kim's thin waist and Kim had her hands under her head, as she snored little, sweet snores. But then her eyes twitched and she slowly woke up, her arms moved causing Ron to slowly wake up too.

Kim sat up on the edge of the bed and Ron did the same but on the opposite side of the bed. They both stretched and turned around to find eachother.

"Who the hell are you?" Kim shouted, jumped off of the bed in shock.

"Ron. Who the hell are you?" Ron replied, getting off the bed quite fast.

"I'm Kim. Why are we both here?" Kim asked, scratching her head and looking around.

"I'm not sure. Last thing i knew was that i was in a night club, having fun and then bringing adrink to a hot girl" Ron replied, looking around the room.

"And i was dancing and drinking with a boy, then everything is else is a blurr" Kim remembered.

"Wait!..." Ron suddenly shouted "That girl was you! Oh my God"

"Oh my god, it _was _you!" Kim replied "Then we did it..."

"Looks like it, Kim" Ron sighed.

"I'm leaving" Kim said, quickly putting on her shoes, grabbing her bag and running out of the motel and heading home.

Luckily she knows the motel and only lives down the road, Ron lived a little further but it wasn't a long walk.

Ron went and paid for the stay which totalled upto £15.00. Then headed home, thinking about the crazy night and Kim.

"She was pretty. But i can't believe we had sex! It's ridiculous. That's the power of booze, i guess" Ron talked to himself as he walked home, his hands in his pockets and his hair swaying in the warm, morning breeze.

The sun shortly rose up from behind the green hilsl in the distance, the time was 8:00am. Ron had arrived home and Kim would have already arrived home.

Ron opened the door, stepped inside the borch and slammed the door behind him with his foot. He slung his bag on the floor and yelled "Mom!"

His mum came running and asked "What's wrong, Ron?"

"Make me some coffee" Ron ordered, holding his because he was shouting to loud and it didn't seem to mix with his hangover.

"Okay, honey" his mum replied "By the way, Ron. Where have you been all night?"

"None of your business, mom!" Ron shouted with a slight moan "Go make me some coffee and bring it upto my room"

Ron stomped off upto his room, his mum quickly went to the kitchen and began to make him some coffee. Ron entered his room and quickly went and sat on his bed. He felt something crackle in his pocket and looked at it with an odd look on his freckley, pail face. HE reached into his pocket and pulled out a scrunched up piece of paper. It was folded so he opened it and it had some words on it. He lifted it upto the light for some reason and it read:

_To My Ronny-kins,_

_Kimmy-cat's number 0114 2285492. _

_Love you, , Kim._

"Who the hell i-" Ron paused as it just clicked into his brain who it was.

"Her? She gave me her number? Cool" Ron chuckled, folding the paper up and placing it on his desk infront of him.

He laid back on his bed and sighed. He was relaxing and chilling in his room when he vaguely heard his mum.

"Ron! Your coffee is ready"

So he got up and headed downstairs to get it, hopefully it would release his hangover.


	2. Chapter 2: Sick

Ron collected his coffee and brought it up to his room. He placed it on a leather coaster he randomly had on his desk nd sat back on his desk swallowing the amount of coffee he sipped not long ago. Then he picked up the note again and read it over and over.

_I wonder if i gave her my number? I think i can remember writing something down in the club, but it's not certainly true._

Ron placed the note back on his desk and picked up his coffee again, putting the cup to his mouth and sipping some of the brown, liquid once again.

"Love my mum's coffee" Ron said to hiself.

Meanwhile at Kim's house, her mum was in the living room argueing with her husband. Kimwalked through the porch and hung her coat up, took off her high heels _and _placed her quite empty bag onto a hook.

"Kim?" a feminine voice said.

Kim's mother came walking out of the kitchen holding a cup of tea and stopped to see her daughter looking tarty and slightly scruffy.

"Kim!" her mother shrieked, dropping her tea on the floor adn running upto her daughter.

"Where the hell have you been?" she asked in a firm tone.

"I have been at a night club having fun. Why?" Kim replied in a slurred tone. She wasn't completely sober.

"Have you been drinking?" her mother asked, looking at Kims face.

"A little, so what?" Kim yelled back, pushing her mother away and heading upstairs.

"Kim. You get down here right now!" her mother yelled up the stairs.

Kim's father in the background cleaned up the spilt tea and broken tea cup as his wife yelled at Kim.

"Kim!" her mother repeated, her voice slowly becoming louder.

"Just leave her. She has obviously ahd a good but rough night adn needs some sleep. You yelling at her for having some alcohol isn't going to get us anywhere is it?" her father said, placing the wet cloth into the sink and placing the broken pottery into the bin nearby.

"I just worry about her. She is so young and vunerable" her mother sighed, holding her self.

"She'll be okay. She's a possible" her father hopefully said with a smile.

Kim had gone to her room and laid on her bed. Then she heard a weird noise and put her hand in her pocket and found a folded up piece of paper. IT read:

_Ronny-Kins number;_

_0114 26584365172._

_Call me any time babe._

_Love you! _

_Ron xxxxx_

"Ronny-kins?" Kim mumbled to herself.

She thought for a few mometns and then remembered.

_"Ron's that guy i slept with. I wonder whyi have his number. Did i give mine to him too?" _Kim thought, looking at the note as she moved her fingers through her red hair.

She pulled out her top drawer of her chest of drawers and pulled out a pin. Then she held the ntoe to her wall and pinned it.

"I'll keep it for now, i might need it later" Kim said to herself.

And she was right because 5 weeks later she began to notice some odd feelings.

She laid in bed resting her hand on her stomache when she suddenly felt really sick and had to run to the bathroom and throw up down the toilet multiple times.

"Mom!" Kim yelled, wiping her mouth after she threw up again.

"Yes Kim?" her mother replied walking out of her room and infront of the bathroom.

"I'm being sick. Why?" Kim asked, looking towards her mother but quickly turning back to be sick again.

"I'm sure it is just a stomach bug. Your auntie has had a stomach bug" her mother suggested, shurgging her shoulders.

"But i am constantly being sick. I have been all morning" Kim replied, finally finishing and rinsing her mouth.

"I'm sure it nothing. Go get some sleep and you might feel better" her mother said, helping a wousey Kim go to her bedroom again.

Kim climbed into bed and her mother tucked her in.

"It's just a stomach bug, sweetheart" her mother comforted Kim, smiling at her as she headed out of her room.

"It must be" Kim mumbled to herself, snuggling down into her bed.

She fell asleep and didn't wake for another 5 hours when she ran to the toilet again to be sick.

After she had been sick she went back to her room and picked up her phone and checked it for calls or messages. Nothing.


	3. Chapter 3: Weight gain?

It's 4 months on and Kim and Ron have talked once since the drunken event. Not a big conversation but it was something. They talked a normal conversation ("How are you?", "What are you doing?" ETC)

Anyway, it was in the Stoppable household and Ron was downstairs eating breakfast. Chocolate hoops and milk. Rufus even had a little bowl full too. Rufus has just come back from being with Ron's aunt. He'd been acting strange lately and Ron's mother decided it would be a great idea to give him a change of scenery by sending him there for a while. After 5 months they got him back and he has got back to his normal self. The move had worked.

"Mom! Have I got any mail?" Ron shouted from the kitchen once he swallowed his food, wiping his mouth afterwards with his sleeve.

"No honey" his mom replied walking into the kitchen and handing Ron a napkin.

Ron sighed and finished his cereal before headed upstairs to his room, to do nothing but chill around all day.

Meanwhile in the Possible household, Kim had gotten out of bed and was still being a little sick. Not as bad as a few months ago though. She was walking down the landing upstairs and past the mirror and stopped. She took a glance at herself in the mirror and was a little shocked by what she saw.

"I've gotten fat" Kim mumbled to herself, turning around and viewing her body through the mirror.

Her belly was pretty big and her face seemed to have gotten a little fatter. Perhaps she had ate a bit too much over the past few months. This is what she assumed as she shrugged and turned around to face the stairs.

"I'll go to the gym. Get back into shape, i'll eat healthier too!" Kim said to herself with a smile as she headed downstairs, wearing her pjyamas that had seemed to have gotten small on her.

She walked into the kitchen to find her mum making bacon and eggs. The smell could be smelt from the stairs which is what lead Kim to go downstairs in the first place.

"Honey, you seem to have put on weight. Maybe it was those parties you have been to over the months and the boring weekends leading you to eat junk food to stop the boredom" her mum said, putting the eggs and bacon onto the plates she had set out on the kitchen counter.

"Yeah, that must be it. I'll go to the gym again, get into shape once again" Kim replied sitting down at the table, before pulling an apple out of the fruit bowl in the middle.

"Aren't you having any bacon and egg?" her mother asked, looking at her in shock.

"No, mother. Getting healthier again which means no junk food untill my wieght has lowered back to normal" Kim sighed, before taking a bite out of the apple.

"Are you sure, honey? Don't starve yourself, it's unhealthy" her mother asked, turning of the cooker and begining to wash dirty dishes that weren't being used.

"I'm sure, mother. I'm not starving myself just laying off the junk for a while until I have gotten to a steady weight" Kim replied, nearly finishing her apple. It was obvious she was dieing for the breakfast her mother had cooked for the family but knew her weight wouldn't gain anything from it. Within minutes the apple had been eaten, the core had been thrown away and Kim had decided to check the newspaper.

"Boys, breakfast!" Kim's mother shouted from the kitchen as she placed the plates of food onto the table.

Kim's twin brothers came running down the stairs wearing jeans and white t-shirts.

"Smells great, mom!" Jim shouted running to the table, trying to avoid bumping into his brother running infront of him.

"Thanks!" The pair said in unison, as they sat down and began to eat.

Kim looked at them in disgust watching them scoff down their breakfasts like a pig does it's food. She shut the newspaper and headed upstairs.

"You going back to bed, honey?" her mother asked finally eating her breakfast too.

"Maybe, I don't know yet" Kim replied with a shrug, walking upstairs.

She reached the top of the stairs and sighed. The day was becoming very slow and slugg-ish. Kim walked to her room and jumped on her bed.

"Boring day, huh? Great" Kim sarcastically said, pulling her phone off of her desk and checking it.

_**One new message from: Ron**_

"Ron?" Kim mumbled, scratching her fore head "Who's Ron?"

She thought for a few moments then remembered and looked at the message.

_**Hey, how are you, Kim?**_

Kim smiled and began to type her reply.

_**Hey there, Ron. Forgot you for a moment then. I'm fine thank you, put on a little weight from partying but i'm fine. Howare you?**_

She sat up and placed the phone next to her.

"Let's see what's on TV. Got to be better than doing nothing" Kim chuckled, picking up her remote and turning on the TV.

She flicked rapidly through the channels and found a film called "Angus, thongs and perfect snogging". A chick flick for teens which was filmed in the United Kingdom.

"Sounds cool" she said with a smile, selecting it and waiting for the adverts to finish. She saw a flashing light in the corner of her eye and looked at her phone. It was Ron replying. She suddenly felt a little happy.

_**Oooh, bad luck! I'm great thanks, tired of sitting in the house all day alately. It's boring me to tears. LOL**_

Kim laughed and replied.

_**Yes, but i'll soon get it off if I don't eat junk food till I lose some weight and go back to the gym. Same! My brothers are driving me mental with their inventions and stuff. **_

The film started and Kim snuggled up in her pillows and blankets.

It started and a few minutes into it and Kim got bored and turned the TV onto the music channel. Some new songs were being played and was a lot more entertaining for her than a soppy film.

Her phone flashed and she took a look. A messgae from Rno again. She smiled.

_**Atleast you have brothers! I have a adoptive sister who is a baby and she's chinese! Talk about wacky. My mum and Dad must be mental. I just tend to chill with my pet naked mole rat, Rufus. He's cool. I used ot go to the gym, but stopped because of my mum becoming annoyed that I was getting to mocho or something. Haha.**_

Kimk replied shortly after.

_**She just worries aout you, Ron. My mother does the same, weird and creepy yes but it just shows that she cares, y'know? It's all good. So, what are you doing?:)**_

She sent it and suddenly felt sick again and had to rush to the toilet to throw up. After a few time sof throwing up it seemd ot have calmed down. She flushed and cleaned the toilet and washed her mouth out.

"I thought it had stopped. Why am I still being sick? I haven't ate anything bad?" Kim yelled in frustration, kicking the sink and hurting her foot "Ouch! Bad move!"

Footsteps were heard coming from the stairs and her mum appeared.

"Are you okay, honey?" her mother asked, looking worried as she opened the bathroom door.

"I-I don't know, mum. I don't know" Kim replied, looking a little upset. 


	4. Chapter 4: Your pregant!

"Come on, i'll check you out" Kim's mother chuckled, holding Kim's hand as she took her to the lounge where she checked her out. Her mother being a doctor could do the checking instead of going all the way to the doctors, who would do what Kim's mother can do.

Kim laid on the couch and relaxed as her mother checked her out and ran tests and such. Her mother soon finished checking up and just need to get the tests back to check Kim wasn't badly ill.

"Alright honey, i'll go and get the tests back from the lab and find out what is wrong with you. Back in a second, sweety" Kim's mother said with a smile as she took off her rubber gloves and headed to the lab.

Kim just stayed relaxed on the couch and got a little bored and realised that she had lef ther phone upstairs. She shrugged and ran upstairs to retreive her phone, before coming back dow to lay back down on the couch.

Ron had replied to Kim.

_**Yeah, I appreciate her worrying about me. I wouldn't have it any other way actually :) **_

Kim replied quickly.

_**Yeah, there are some parents that don't care about their children and I wouldn't want that and don't like taking things forgranted. It's wrong.**_

Kim sent her reply and waited for Ron's response. She heald her stomach as she began to feel sick again adn had to rush tot eh kitchen sink to throw up. Then she cleaned the sink and her mouth and headed back to the couch. Slumping herself down and trying to ignore the fact that she had just been sick.

Ron replied and her face soon lit up.

_**Agreed. So, what you doing, sunshine?**_

"Sunshine?" Kim mumbled to herself as a smile slowly appeared on her face.

She texted back her reply shortly after.

_**Nice! Errm, my mother is a doctor and because I haven't been feeling too well, so she checked me up and has ran some tests. I'm waiting for them now, hopefully it's nothing serious. Haha :) I like how you called me sunshine too, Ron.**_

She laughed to herself and put her phone on her stomach as she layed down on the couch. Ron soon replied as it became clear that he was a quick typer and that the tow were becoming friends.

_**I hope it's nothing serious! :/ Oh really? I might start calling it you then ;D It's also handy how your mother is a doctor. When you find out tell me, okay? :)**_

Kim smiled as she typed out her reply. Her fingers tapping on the keys pretty loud.

_**Okay, Ron. I will, i'm sure it's nothing serious! :) So what are you doing?**_

Kim sent her message and turned on the TV and changed the channel to the Food channel. One of her favourites.

_"first you put the pasta into the pan and fill with water. After, you turn on the stove and wait till it's nearly cooked. When it is nearly cooked you add the sauce of your choice, today we are using tomato and herb sauce. When it's all cooked it's ready to serve. Go on our websites for the recipe and experiment with your cooking!"_

"That looks delicious! I'm so hungry" Kin chuckled, rubbing her stomach which had began to rumble.

Her phone flashed and there was a new text message.

_**I'm playing video games with Rufus and eating nacho's. My favourite! Seriously it's heaven :) Haha**_

Kim couldn't help but laugh as she typed back her reply.

_**Really? Sounds fun! Please, don't talk about food! I'm so hungry but keep throwing up, so i'm trying to stop eating so i don't eat and then throw up. It'd be pointless. I'm also trying to get back to my original weight :) Haha.**_

She turned over channel to stop herself dreaming about food. She truned it to a channel which has one of her other favourite shows "Toddlers in Tiaras". A show about children doing beauty pagents and other realted things. It amazes her how the children prepare and everything.

Ron texted her back and she looked at it.

_**As if you need to loose weight! I hate girls who are too thin, not a lot there to like and everything. If you date someone thin who thinks they're perfect, it'd be like dating a skeleton. No fun there! Haha, I won't talk about food then. I would say go eat but yeah there is no point if your just going to be sick haha.**_

Kim chuckled quietly to herself and replied. 

_**You make me laugh :') You really do! :D Feeling a little better now that I have had a bit of fun :) I hear my mother, talk soon x**_

Kim put her phone down once her text had sent and saw her mother walking towards her holding some papers and looked a little shocked and nervous.

"What's up, mother?" Kim asked, as she slowly sat up and began to get nervous "Is it bad. Do I have a serious disease?"

"Errrm, no honey. Not a disease at all" her mother mumbled fairly quietly.

"Then what? Your scaring me, mother" Kim said, in a quite frightened tone.

"Your pregnant" Her mother replied.


	5. Chapter 5: I'm pregnant

"W-what?" Kim screamed, jumping out of her seat.

"It's true. But I don't understand, your a good girl. Your a virgin! How can this be?" her mother, replied her face showed complete shock. "It must be wrong!"

"Mom, i'm not a virgin." Kim sighed, sitting back down on the seat.

"What? Since when?" she replied, dropping the papers immediately to the floor.

"Come sit down and i'll tell you what happened and how this has probably happened." Kim said, as her mom nodded adn sat next to her.

"When I went out partying the other month, I got drunk and so did this boy called Ron. We ended up dancing and going to a motel after to have sex. We were both out of our heads and didn't even know eachother. In the morning we had sobered up and were shocked to see eachother. We had our screams and then left to go home. I found his number written on some paper with a cute nickname and he found one that I had obviously given him. We stil ltalk and are great friends. I guess we jsut didn't use a condom," Kim explained, her body shaking.

"Oh, honey. Why didn't you tell me?" her mother asked, wrapping her arms around Kim's shoulders.

"I didn't know what had happened till the next morning and just wanted to forget it." Kim replied, a few tears dripping down onto her cheek.

"We are going to have sort out this pregnancy. Obviously your going to have to keepy it because it's too late to have an abortion and things now." her mother replied, with a smile.

"I wouldn't get and abortion anyway. I couldn't. It's been like 6 months now, so only three-ish months to go now. I'll have to tell Ron," Kim sighed.

"We'll help you don't worry. It'll be great to have a baby in the house again! I'm so exicted!" her mother replied with a smile as she skipped out of the room to begin to make dinner."

Kim picked up her phone and looked up Ron's number. She took a deep breath and rang his number, before placing the phone to her ear.

"Ron?" Hello, it's Kim."

"Hey, Kim."

"Look, we need to talk desperately. Can we meet somewhere now?"

"Yeah, sure. What's wrong?" 

"I'll explain there. How about the park with the big oak tree in the middle next to the pond?"

"Perfect. I'll be setting off now then."

"Thank you, see you there."

"See you."

Kim hung up and ran to the porch and slipped her black coat on and her red converse on too. Then she placed her phone in her pocket and ran out shouting, "I'm going out mum to meet and tell Ron. See you later!"

She shut the door and ran to the park which wasn't to far away. But she slowed down remembering she was 6 months pregnant and could harm the baby. Not like she was running fast. She looked like a penguin in all honesty.

She arrived at the park and was slightly out of breath. Even walking was taking it's tole on Kim.

"Kim!" Ron shouted, running upto her from across the park.

He stopped when he got to her and looked shocked.

"Wow, you've put on weight." Ron mumbled. "I mean your beautiful but... Wow!"

"Thanks but there is a reason for that." Kim sighed, rubbing her belly which began to ache.

"Let's it down then." Ron said, as the two walked over to a wooden bench under a tall tree.

Kim groaned as she sat. The weight ebing taken off of her feet felt lovely.

"Ron, there's something we need to talk about." Kim mumbled, looking really nervous. This is their second time meeting.

"What is it, Kim?" Ron asked, begining ot get concerned.

"I'm pregnant." Kim sighed, looking up at him with her eyes that began to water. 


	6. Chapter 6: Our baby!

"Y-your pregnant?" Ron stuttered in reply as his face turned pale.

"Yes, with your child Ron." Kim added.

"How long have long you known?" Ron asked, his hands shaking fast.

"I only found out today, Ron." Kim chuckled, trying to lighten the mood.

"Really? How can you not know?" Ron said, raising his voice a little.

"Don't raise your voice at me, Ron! I thought I had jsut ate too much and didn't do much excersie. Then once the morning sickness kicked in I just assuemed it was a bug aswell. My mum got worried and did tests, she a nurse so she could do it from our lab downstairs. It came back that there was no bug infact I was pregnant." Kim explained, looking at Ron annoyed.

"Sorry but this is just a big deal. How many months or weeks are you gone?" Ron asked, the nerves showing in his voice.

"6 months. Got three left and it could be unlucky and come early." Kim explained, rubbing her huge baby bump.

"6? Wow!" Ron replied.

"Yes, Ron. Now, are you going to co-operate and be a good father?" Kim said getting down to the point.

"Can I have time to think about it?" Ron asked.

Kim quickly stood up and stared down at him.

"Time to think about this? How ridiculous! I am having a baby... Our baby! You shouldn't be even contemplating not being a good father or one at all." Kim shouted, scaring some pigeons away.

Kim messed her hair in rage and screamed.

"You know what, fuck you! Obviously your not gunna be a good father if this is how you begin. A good father would say yes straight away and help. But no not you!" Kim cried, tears pouring out of her eyes like a fountain. "I'll just look after the baby!"

Kim stormed off holding her baby bump tightly.

"Kim!" Ron shouted but she ignored him.

Ron watched Kim go home so her knew where her house was just incase he needed it, then he went home in a bad mood.

Kim got in and slammed the door.

She burst into more tears and screamed loud. Her mother came running in her apron covered in food juices.

"what's up, Kimmy?" she asked, dropping the wooden spoon she had in her hand and ran towards her heartbroken daughter.

"I told Ron the sitch and I asked if he is going ot co-operate and he aksed ot think about it. I got mad and stormed away telling him i'd just look after it." Kim explained, her voice not very clear because she was crying.

"Oh, honey. Maybe he was just shocked and wasn't sure how to handle this sitch. You are both young, it's a big thing." her mother comfroted.

"You really think so?" Kim asked, looking up at her.

"Yes, honey. I do. He'll think about it and hopefulyl say yes. He's just getting his head around it." her mother replied, smiling at Kim giving her hope.

"Okay. Thank you mom." Kim said with a smile.

"Now, go upstairs and have a warm, soothing bath." her mother laughed, pointing to the stairs with a wink. "You could do with some relaxation time."

"Good idea. My back aches!" Kim chuckled, slowly getting up using her mother's arms for help.

"Try to relax, dinner will be ready soon. Then you can enjoy your lovely dinner." her mother said with a smile, as she headed back to the kitchen once Kim had started walking up the stairs.


	7. Chapter 7: Uh, Daddy

_"Trying to relax when Ron can't decide whether to be a dad or not. This is one hell of a task." _Kim thought to herself, sinking her body into the hot, bubbly water. But left her mouth and aboe over the water.

Kim tried hard to relax but struggled. She has a baby on the way and the father wasn't sure what he was going to do. It was surely a confusing and nerve wracking time for Kim.

_"If he is going to be the father... Will we have to be a propper family? Live together and everything?" _Kim thought again. _"Do I even like him in that way?"_

Kim sighed loudly and tilted her head back, looking up at the ceiling.

Her brothers were still down stairs watching Tv and had been all day. Her father was in the labdoing something to do with his job like usual. They were going to have to find out soon.

Kim sighed and carefully climbed out of the bath. She grabbed her towel and dried herself, then moisterised her skin. She used one that smelt liek strawberries and redused the chance of getting wrinkles. Then she grabbed her clothes she had left out and put them on. But they didn't fit right. They were way too tight. That's when she realised that she needed maternity clothes and figured that why her clothes hadn't been fitting. She emptied the bath, her clothes pulling on her skin tightly. Then she headed out and walked downstairs.

"Mom!" Kim shouted, walking downstairs. 

"Yes?" her mother replied, walking into the hall no longer wearing her apron which suggested she had finished dinner.

"My clothes don't fit." Kim sighed.

"Oh yes! You need maternity clothes!" her mother shouted with joy.

Her father just so happened to walk in on the mension of maternity clothes.

"Who's getting maternity clothes?" he asked.

"Oh shit..." Kim mumbled.

"Errrrm, honey. Kim is pregnant." her mother broke the ice.

"Pregnant?" he yelled, looking at Kim with shock.

"Yes, she went out ages ago to a night club. The one where we yelled at eachother and you cleaned up the broken tea cup and she got drunk. A boy also got drunk and the two ended up sleeping with eachother and she obviously got pregnant. After weeks, the morning sickness kicked in and we both pressumed it was a bug going round. then she gained weight which we pressumed was with partying too much and eating too much junk food. She felt aweful today so I ran some tests to see if there was anything majorly wrong with her. That's when we found out she was pregnant." her mother explained.

"This is happening so quickly." Her father said.

"Your telling me!" Kim chuckled. 

"Who's the father?" he asked.

"A boy named Ron. We didn't know eachother at all, but we left eachother our numbers when we were drunk and I contacted him. We have talked for ages and now we are like best friends. I talked about the whole sitch not long ago today. He said he needed time to think about being a good father which I got upset about. But we'll sort it out soon," Kim explained, sitting down on the stairs because al lthe baby weight was making her tired and aching.

"Okay then. Do you know how many weeks gone you are?" he asked.

"Weeks? Months more like. Dad, i'm six months gone." Kim chuckled.

"Woah! That many already? And your not showing _that _bad, it just looks like you've put on a little weight." he replied.

"I know. That's how I didn't know at first. I assumed it was weight gain and an illness." Kim mumbled.

Kim's mobile was ringing but she ahd left it on the kitchen side, so he rmother walked and piked it up.

"Hello?" her mother said.

"Hey, this is Ron." Ron replied.

"Okay, Ron. Let me put Kim on." she replied.

She walked over to Kim and held out the phone.

"Who is it?" Kim asked.

"Ron," her mother replied.

"I don't want to talk to him." Kim said, looking away from the phone.

"Kim!" Ron's voice was just able to be heard without being put on speaker.

"One second Ron, i'll put you on speaker." Kim's mother told Ron.

She pressed the speaker button and Ron began to speak.

"Look Kim. I'm sorry for what I did. All this information is new to me and I wasn't sure how to handle it. I mean I can't look after goldfish without them dieing within a few days. I just don't want to dissapoint our child and you."

"Your not going to be alone, Ron. I'm here, my fmailies here and i'm sure family will support us."

"I know that now, this is why i've come to say that I will look after our baby and nothing is going to stop me. I want ot be there for my child, be a good dad and see my child grow up. There isn't anythign else that i'd rather be doing, Kim. That's the truth and i'm so sorry for earlier."

Kim was tearing up and evetually started crying tears of joy.

"O-okay, Ron. I forgive you, we had better start ahnging out and getting used to eachother more." Kim chuckled.

"Great! I can't wait to hang out with you. I'll text you later, gotta go to work now." Ron replied before hanging up.

"Thank God!" Kim burst out shouting.

"He seems decent, Kim. Told you that he was just worried and confused." Kim's mother said.

"Yes. Yes, he does." Kim replied with a smile. 


	8. Chapter 8: Two Months later

_**Two months later...**_


	9. Chapter 9: I'm early!

Ron and Kim sat on the couch in Kim's living rom playing video games because Kim was due to have her baby in a month and her belly was huge. This meant that excersise and moving was limited. Ron had been coming over to Kim's house quite a lot to get closer to the family and he and Kim discussed their relationship and had decided that they did love eachother and both wanted to go out with eachother which they began doing. To this day they were together.

"I just crushed you!" Kim laughed, shooting spaceships on the video game they were playing on the Xbox.

"No way! I'm winning you, check that out!" Ron replied.

"Okay, i'll let you win this once," Kim chuckled, winking at Ron who smiled.

Kim and Ron laughed and then Kim got a slight pain in her stomach. She pulled a face as if she had been sucking on a lemon as she held her stomach tightly.

"You got belly ache again, Kimmy?" Ron asked, looking at Kim with worry.

"Yeah. I had belly ache yesterday. It'll pass. Now, let's see if you can beat me this round!" Kim replied with a smile, looking back at the tv screen as the next round was about to begin.

"Ready, set... Go!" Ron shouted with excitement, shooting lots of spaceships trying to beat more than Kim.

The game is set in space. Each person has a big spaceship in a colour of their choice and they have to shoot as many other little spaceship that fly past. The winner is the one who shoots the most. It is very addictive.

"I'm winning!" Ron shouted with joy, jumping off the couch as he was winning Kim already.

"Damn..." Kim sighed, trying her hardest to shoot lots of spaceship.

Minutes passed and Kim was still losing to Ron. Kim wasn't looking too well and the stomache hadn't completely gone yet so Ron had decided to go and get Kim's mother to check she was okay.

"I'm fine. I've just got stomach ache, Ron." Kim sighed, trying to stop him from leaving the room.

"It might be a bug and I don't want our baby to suffer. It's just to make sure your safe," Ron replied, running off.

Kim shook her head and carried on gribbing her stomach. The pain had faded and wasn't too bad, but then disaster struck...

"Mom!" Kim cried.

Her mom and Ron came running into the room. Her dad was at work and wasn't in the house and her brothers were at school.

"What's up, honey?" her mother asked, stepping into the room.

"My waters broke!" Kim screamed in panic.

"What? Your not due for another few week!" Ron shouted in panic also.

"Well I don't control it!" Kim cried.

"It's okay, honey. Ron go and open my car. I'll help take Kim to it and I'll drive you to the hospital, honey. Everything will be okay." Kim's mother reasured.

Her mother helped Kim get up and helped her to the car and gently helped her inside the back of the car. Ron ran and locked the front door to the house after he had opened the car and then he got in the back with Kim. Kims mother got in the front and turned on the car and then drove off of the driveway and drove quickly but sfaely to the hospital. It wasn't far away and Ron pulled out his mobile to warn the hospital that they were coming. Soon they had arrived at the hospital and Kim was immediately put in a wheelchair by a nurse who was waiting with some others for Kim's arrival due to Ron's call. She was then rushed in a room where she was changed into a night gown which patients where in hospitals and then told to get on a bed. All she had to do was wait till the contractions started and she was 10 centimetres dialated., so that she could give birth to their baby.

Ron had gone outside to get some air, he wasn't feeling the best. His nerves were making him feel sick. Kim's mum stayed with her and talked to the nurses.

"So, how'd your scans go? Were you nervous?" a nurse with short brown hair asked, helping Kim feel comfortable.

"I didn't have any scans..." Kim mumbled in reply.

"Really?" the nurse replied with shock. "Why?"

"Because I slept with the boy who has gone outside on a drunken night out one day. I never pressumed I was pregnant because I was drunk and wasn't too sure I had slept with him, or if I did have the thought I assumed we used protection. When my baby bump grew I assumed I gained weight and began going to the gym again, then once the morning sickness started me and my mum put it down to having a bug. You see my aunt had had one not nlong before and we assumed it got passed onto me when she visited us." Kim explained.

"Then when we got worried I did some test in our lab at home. I'm a doctor you see and it came back she was pregnant. We didn't think that the scans were _that _important because she was around 6 or 7 months gone alreayd so we just got one with life." Kim's mum explained further in detail.

"What about the boy?" the nurse asked with a smile.

"Well, he had left me his number on the night we slept with eachother and I found it the day after. I gave him mine too aparently and we beganj texting eachother and soon became really close friends. Then when I found out about my pregnancy I had to tell him. We met up in a park near our houses, it turned out he lived close to us and he re-acted badly and wasn't sure whether he was ready to be a dad or not. I got upset obviously and went home in a foul mood. Then my dad ended up finding out and my brothers don't know I don't think. But Ron then decided he was ready and that he isn't going to leave me alone. It turns out we have strong feelings for eachother and we decided to date. Then a few months on we were still crazy about eachother and today we were playing video games and voila. I'm here," Kim added.

"Wow, sounds amazing and interesing. You don't get many stories like that around anymore." the nurses chuckled.

"So, what shall we do about the scans?" Kim asked.

"Well, we can't do scans here and it would probably be a bad idea to anyway. So, we'll just wait and see," the nurses replied with a smile.

"We presume it's only one child because she has only been feeling one thing inside her." Kim's mother chuckled.

"It's rare for families to have twins unless it runs in the family. I'm sure you'll be fine either way, honey. Your early remember so the baby may be skinny but don't worry too much. It should be fine, just relax." the nurse replied.

"I don't think twins run in our family." Kim chuckled.

She was forgetting about her brothers but they are the only twins in their fmaily as far as they know of.

"I had twins. Kim's brother but they are the only twins in our family as we know of." Kim's mother mentioned.

"It's doubtful that it will happen but it isn't impossible." the nurse explained.

"Oh okay." Kim's mum replied, sitting in a large armchair in the corner of the pail coloured room.

Kim suddenly gripped her stomach in pain. The contractions had started.

"They've started, nurse!" Kim cried in pain.

"I know, honey. Let me check how many centimetres gone you are." the nurse replied with a smile as she put on some rubber gloves.

Kim opened her legs wide and let the nurse examine her. It took a few seconds before the nurse knew.

"Wow, your already 8 centimetres gone. Well done, honey." the nurse chuckled, removing the rubber gloves.

"Congratulations honey. Another two to go," Kim's mum said with a smile.

"Wow, that's suprise m-" Kim starte dbefore another contraction arrived and she gripped her stomach again. 


	10. Chapter 10: PUSH!

Hours later into the labor and Kim had gone another two centimetres. It ws time to push. Ron was still outside and was still feeling sick, he was told about Kim starting to push and raced in to see it. But as Kim started pushing Ron felt sick again.

"Ron, go outside again. It's okay, honest." Kim chuckled.

"Are you sure?" Ron asked, looking pail.

"went back outside before her threw up everywhere. Some point later Kim gave birth to a baby boy.

"Awwww, it's a baby boy honey!" her mother cried with joy.

The baby was carried off and washed and dried and wrapped in a blanket where he was about to get handed to Kim.

"Hold on. There something else coming through..." a blonde nurse helping pointed out.

A nurse held the baby still and tried to stop it crying. It wasn't _too _thin adn was looking healthy luckily.

"It's another baby!" the brunette nurse shouted with suprise. "Your having twins!"

Kim's and her mothers face looked shocked.

"What?" Kim shouted, still having to push.

Minutes later and the baby was out. It was a baby girl this time. She was carried off to be cleaned and wrapped in a blanket too just like he brother.

"It's a girl! You got both genders honey!" her mother cried again.

Ron came in just in time and only saw the one.

"Awww, our baby girl!" Ron chuckled.

"Errrm, Ron. Theres something I've got to tell you..." Kim mumbled, looking red in the face after pushing so hard.

The nurse brought both babies to Kim and Kim held them both, looking at them with pure excitement and joy.

"Well done, honey." Kim's mother cried with happiness.

"Twins?" Ron shouted with shock.

"Yeah, she hadn't had any scans so we were unaware of how many she was having and what the genders are so we had to wait till now. We have just found out." the brunette nurse from before explained.

"Would you like to hold one?" Kim asked Ron.

"Of course!"Ron cried with joy, as he took the baby girl off of Kim and cradled her softly.

"Thought of any names?" the nurse asked.

"Well, we liked Poppy or Ella for a girl and Eric or Justin for a boy." Kim replied, smiling at Ron who stood next to her still cradling their daughter.

"I think we'll use Eric and Ella. Y'know because they are twins," Ron added.

"Sweet. So it's Eric and Eric." the brunette nurse replied with a smile.

"Would you mind taking a picture?" Kim's mother asked politely.

"Sure, I don't mind. You are not the first to ask, trust me." the blond nurse replied, taking a digital camera from Kim's mother.

The blond nurse held the camera, ready to take the picture. Ron got closer to Kim and the two held their children close together. The nurse took the picture and Ron kissed Kim on the head.

"Well done, sweetie." Ron whispered to Kim.

The nurses took the babies and placed them into little beds and kept an eye on them throughout the night. Kim was exhausted and was left to sleep and Ron and Kim's mother went home. Ron went to his own house and told his own family the situation and everything. Kim's mother went home and went straight to bed because she was shattered. 


	11. Chapter 11: Introducing, Ella and Eric

It was a few days later and Kim was allowed out of hospital. The babies were checked and was given the 'all clear'. Because the babies were early there were worries that they could develp illnesses and everything but they turned out healthy. Ron and Kim's mother came and picked Kim and the babies up and they were taken home. Of course Kim's brother didn't know she was pregnant because they were either out or busy. So, when they went home her brother were in and it was obviosuly having to be told.

Kim's mother entered through the door and Jim and Tim were playing video games in the living room.

"Hello. How's everything gone?" Kim's father asked, Kim and Ron were still getting out of the car so only Kim's mother stood infront of him.

"It went fantastic." Kim's mother whispered trying not to get Jim and Tims attension.

"I told the boys that Kim was at her boyfriends. They still believe that." Kim's father replied.

"Really? This is going to be a huge shock to them." Kim's mother chuckled quietly.

Kim and Ron came through the door each carrying one child. Ron was holding Ella in a baby carrier and Kim held Eric in another baby carrier.

"Hello," Kim whispered, trying not to wake the twins.

"Twins?" Her dad loudly whispered.

"Yeah, I had no scans so we didn't know how many or what genders. We assumed it would only be one but twins run in the family. Jim and Tim are the proof and voila, Twins." Kim replied.

"They are gorgeous." Kim's father whispered, getting up close to them his eyes filling up with tears.

Jim and Tim came running into the hall hearing everyone chatting. Kim was dressed in a light pink dressing gown and was stil lrecovering from the birth, she and Ron held the twins as Jim and Tim ran in and noticed Ron at first.

"Hey, Ron!" Jim shouted with happiness.

"Hey, your back!" Tim chuckled.

"We have something to tell you both." Kim's mother and father both said.

"Wha-" Jim repied but stopped to hear a babies cry.

"Why are there two babies here?" Tim asked.

"Kim wasn't really at Ron's. She was in the hospital, she turned out to be pregnant and gave birth." Kim's father explained.

"Really?" Jim asked. "Why didn't you tell us?"

"Because we weren't sure how you'd react." Kim's mother replied.

"You are both uncles." Kim's father announced.

"Wow! That's awesome!" Jim and Tim yelled with joy.

They both seemed to be taking it really well, not like there is much they can do if they weren't happy about it.

"Boys, meet Eric and Ella." Ron introduced.

"They're twins jsut like you two." Kim added with a smile.

"They are so adorable! Have you got baby stuff yet?" Jim asked.

"Well, we had got a crib and some important baby things but not many toys." Kim replied.

"We should make some!" Tim shouted to Jim with excitement.

"Great idea!" Jim replied loudly. "Let's get started, I have the best ideas..."

Jim's voice faded as he and his brother ran to either the lab or their room, which ever they found appropriate.

"They took it well. I'm quite suprised." Kim chuckled.

"Why?" Ron asked.

"Because they have often gotten upset over the slightest of things and this is a big things which I assumed would upset them even more, but it didn't." Kim explained.

"Come on you two. You both need rest, me and your father will look after the twins. I mean, we handled Jim and Tim and they were and still are nightmares." Kim's mother chuckled, as she too Ella and Kim's father took Eric.

"Okay. Come on, Ron." Kim yawned to Ron as they both walked up the stairs to go and sleep in Kim's large bed.


	12. Chapter 12: One year later

_**One year later... **_


	13. Chapter 13: Happy Birthday?

"Happy Birthday, Eric and Ella!" The family shouted to the two birthday twins sitting in their high chairs in the room. They were surrounded by multi-coloured gifts and decorations. The whole Possible and Stoppable families were in the room, clapping and wishing the two happy birthday with delight. The atmosphere was certainly magical in the Possible house.

"One year old already!" Kim chuckled, wearing a silky, black dress that showed off her curves which Ron adored.

"It flies by fast!" Ron replied with a smile. He was wearing a grey suit with a black tie to match Kim.

Jim and Tim walked upto Kim and Ron holding a gift wrapped in green wrapping paper. Jim was weaing a blue suit and Tim was wearing a red suit with white shirts and bow ties.

Eric was now a fairly thin one year old with blond hair and green eyes. His sister, Ella, was too a fairly thin one year old with blond hair and blue eyes. The p[air were wearing matching outfits. Ella was wearing a shiny, black dress with white socks and Eric was wearing a white shirt with black dungeree's and a little black bow tie that was loose so he didn't choke.

"They are precious. Shall we take photos?" Ron's mother asked with pure joy.

"Okay, great idea." Kim's mother replied.

Some of the fmaily members took photos and then Kim and Ron took a twin and held them comfortable, Rufus (Ron's pet who was getting old now) jumped on Ron's shoulder and joined in and they had photos took of them all together. The twins started crying and it was time to feed them. Ron and Kim placed them back into their high chairs and Kim's father headed to the kitchen to get some baby food for the twins and came back holding, Mashed potatoes and Squashed carrots in two bowls, blue with black stars for Eric and red with black stars for Ella.

"Here you go, kiddywinks." Kim's father chuckled, handing Eric and Ella their food which they looked happy to see.

Kim and Ron took a seat beside the two. Kim took Eric and Ron took Ella and they both fe their babies. Of course it isn't easy going like you see on most movies. The babies wouldn't eat it at first until Kim and Ron started making silly baby noises. The family took pictures and seemed happy.

Hours later after playing party games and taking pictures, everyone but the possible family left. But before Ron's mother and father left, his father had something to say.

"Ron, can we speak to you outside for a moment." Kim's father asked, looking annoyed.

Ron gulped and walked outside with his parents. Kim looked worried at her parents as she held Ella and her father held Eric. Her mother was cleaning up and her brother were in the room helping clean up.

"What do you think he wants, dad?" Kim asks with worry, as Ella sleeps her head resting on Kims shoulder an Kim rocks herself, so it helped Ella fall to sleep.

"I have no idea, but don't worry. Let's go and put these two to sleep and then we'll see, okay?" Kim's father replied, Eric sat in his arms asleep with his thumb in his mouth.

Kim nodded and the two took the twins to bed carefully, making sure not to wake them.

"Son, I thin kit's inappropriate that you have had children at your age!" Ron's father yelled down at Ron.

"Well, it's not my fault! It happened because of one drunken night. I had sex with a girl who then I didn't know." Ron replied, trying not to feel intimidated by his dad who was wearing shades and a black suit.

"You dare to back chat me? That is no excuse! You shouldn't be going out till late hours havign sex with random people when you could be working hard and having a good life!" Ron's father shouted.

"Honey, he is only 18 and is still learning," Ron's mother said to her husband, defending Ron.

"When I was his age, I was working hard in my job and gaining skills. I was _not _getting drunk and sleeping around with everyone!" Ron's father replied loudly.

"Well, there is nothing you can do about it, is there? I have two beautiful children with the girl I love and we are taking good care of them." Ron shouted.

"How dare you shout at me! Everything I have done for you, Ronald!" Ron's father replied with disgust.

"Well, I'm doing good in life. No help form you. Mom practically looked after me since you got that new job as the owner of a popular business. Leaving me, a child at the time with only me mom. She has helped me grow up, not you!" Ron screamed, tears coming down his cheeks.

"Ronald! You know that's not true!" his father replied, in a lower tone.

"You've took it too far, honey." Ron's mother shouted to her husband, hugging Ron tightly.

"No I haven't. I am telling the truth and he needs to learn!" Ron's father yelled again, not liking the situation he caused.

"No more! I don't like seeing him upset like this. He's doing well in life, he's got a good job and now has is own family. I'm not disgusted by him, I'm PROUD of him!" Ron's mother, yelled at her husband.

"Well I am not. Infact, you put shame upon the Stoppable family. I never want to see you again. Honey, come on!" Ron's father yelled, turning his back and walking to the large, black BMW parked on the curb.

Ron's mother stopped hugging and kissed him on his forehead. Ron had stopped crying but was still upset and annoyed.

"Honey, come on!" Ron's father yelled inpatiently, as he sat in the drivers seat of the car.

Ron's mother smield at Ron and wished him luck before running off to her husband.

"I'll dorp off you belongings here soon, honey!" Ron's mother shouted nicely from the car window, as the car drove off.

Ron waved and Kim's mother came outside after hearing the noise.

"Oh. Hey, Mrs Possible." Ron sighed, leaning against the house wall. "Where's Kim?"

"She and her father are upstairs sorting the twins out. What's gone off? I heard all the noise." Kim's mother asked with worry as she closed the front door quietly.

"My dad wants nothing mroe to do with me because he is ashamed of me for having children with what was a randomer. He hates me and never wants to see me again." Ron said, bursting into tears.

"Awwww, that's terrible! I would never have expected that from you father. This has shocked me gretaly." Kim's mother replied, with suprise.

Kim's mother wrapped her arms around Ron and cuddled him.

"My dad said he's done everything for me when he didn't. My mother did and she stood up for me and yelled at him. I lvoe her not him and she said she's going to drop my belongings off here because my dad has kicked me out forever. He didn't have any affection in his tone or anything. Just rage and disgust. My mother said she was proud of me for having my own family and having a job. " Ron, cried.

"She has always been a lovely woman. He is just a horrid man obviously, honey. We'll be your family from now on." Kim's mother comforted Ron as she smiled at him and made him smile back.

"Thank you, Mrs Possible." Ron replied with a smile of joy as he wiped away his tears.

"Your welcome. Now, let's go inside and I'll make you a cup of tea to calm you down." Kim's mother said to comfort Ron, as she stood up and helped him up so that they could go into the kitchen and drink tea.

When they were making the tea, Kim came down and saw Ron shaking and she could instantly tell he had been crying. She froze and then ran towards him.

"What's wrong, honey? Who hurt you?" Kim said with panic, looking at his face and arms to make sure he wasn't hurt.

"I'm fine, Sweetie. Just upset that's all." Ron replied, not implying that anything had happened.

"Upset? But w-why?" Kim asked, sitting down at the table Ron was sitting at while Kim's mother made the tea.

"As you and your dad went upstairs after everyone left. My parents took me outside and dad basically yelled at me and said he was ashamed of me and that he was never seeing me again. My mum defended me but I knew he wasn't lieing. He has changed since his new job. He become such a dick!" Ron replied, explainin some most of what happened. He was however starting to cry again.

"Don't cry. He doesn't deserve an amazing son like you. He is just annoyed and doens't like that you havent done what he would've wanted you too." Kim sighed, feeling his pain.

"Thanks Kimmy-cat. But I just can't believe he said those things and treat me like dirt. My mom was ncie and defended me." Ron replied, spilling some more details. "He has kicked me out and my mum is going to drop off my belongings here at some point."

Kim's mother brought the tea over and Ron stopped crying again. Kim's mother sat down a the table too and handed out the tea carefully making sure not to spill it like she often does.

"I'm just going to move one and accept that my dad was never there for me and was never like a dad." Ron sighed, looking sadly into his tea to see his reflection.

"It's okay, Ron. You can stay here." Kim's mother said with a huge smile.

"Really, mom?" Kim asked with shock but with delight.

"Yes. I'm sure I told him earlier so I mean it. He has no where else to go and he is part of the family nearly now. We have a huge house, it'll be fine." Kim's mother replied with a chuckle.

The three of them celebrated with their milky tea's and all seemed to cheer up.


	14. Chapter 14: I think I wanna marry you

A few weeks later and Ron had settled in the Possible household properly. He was practically living there anyway but he actually was now and was happier than ever. He has not spoken to his father at all and no longer wishes too. Not like his father would have anything to do with Ron anyway but still. His mother comes and visits regulary to check how he is and give him things like a motehr should. She was still having to obey her husband but refuses to be forced to stop seeing her own son. She sees Ron a couple of days a week and even though her husband tries to stop her she yells and fights til he gives up and let's her go to see Ron. She is considering a divorce and knows if it happens she will be able to move out to a good place because she has a excellent job and wage. The Possible household welcomes Ron's mother and say she is allowed to visit whenever, however, Ron's father is banned. again not like it matters cause he wants no contact at all with his Son.

Anyway, it was early morning and the twins needed feeding. Ron had gotten up leaving his sleeping girlfriend Kim in bed because she had been working hard and always did the night time jobs for the twins. He climbed slowly out of bed and headed to the Twin's cribs. The twins were crying rather loud and Ron sighed, he was extremely tired and still managed to pick them both up with the little bit of strength he had. They both cried a little less when they were both picked up but they were still crying for milk. Ron hurried to the kitchen where he placed them both into their individual high-chairs and walked to the fridge to pull out two bottles of milk, before placing them into the microwave where he warmed them up and took them out. He tested the temperature of the milk on the back of his hands and they were at the perfect temperature. He took the bottles slowly over to the twins and they began drinking them quickly. They were both able to drink and eat by themselves but often needed help and guidance. Ron watched them as he yawned loudly and tried to keep his eyes open. The twins enjoyed their milk and soon finished. Ron took the empty bottle to the sink and washed them thoroughly to get rid of any harmful bacteria. Then he placed the bottles into the cupboard above the microwave and took the twins up to bed again. He carried them gentley up to bed and as he did the twins were falling asleep anyway which showed that they were still tired just like Ron was and that they were probably going to go straight to sleep once they were in their cribs. Which meant that there would be a bit of piece and quiet for Kim and Ron.

Next thing they knew, it was morning. Kim woke up and was suprised to see that the twins weren't awake for once. Ron was flat out and leaning off of the bed. Kim giggled and gentley pulled him back onto the bed and put the covers on him before climbing out of bed and heading to the two cribs to check on the twins. She leant over the cribs and took a look at the twins. Eric was laid on his side with his thumb in his mouth and Ella was laid on her stomache, her bum in the air also with her thumb in her mouth. Kim chuckled and headed downstairs to make breakfast. She was in the mood for blueberry pancakes and knew she had pancakes and blueberries in the kitchen so her mind was set on making them. She got downstairs and noticed her parents were up already, eating toast, drinking coffee and reading the newspapers together.

"Morning!" Kim greeted, heading into the kitchen.

"Morning, sweetheart." Kim's mother replied, looking up from the newspaper before looking back down at it.

"Morning, honey." Kim's father said, following his wife's actions.

Kim headed to the fridge and found the blueberries.

"Fresh as a daisy." Kim mumbled to herself as she sniffed the blueberries with a smile.

She looked around and shut the fridge before heading to the bread bin where they kept the pancakes. She pulled out a few and took them in her hand before heading towards the toaster and putting the pancake inside. She put the blueberries on the side and waited for pancake to cook to how she liked them. Not burnt and not brown, just a little crisp. Then she placed them carefully using oven mittens onto a plate. After, she covered them in yogurt and added blueberries before sitting down at the table and begining to eat them.

"That looks nice, Kimmy." her mother mumbled to her.

"Thanks?" Kim replied with a confused look appearing on her face.

"What's that look for, Kim?" her father asked, looking away from the newspaper.

"Nothing, dad. Forget it." Kim chuckled, as she finished the mouthful of pancake that she had crammed into her mouth a few seconds before.

Kim continued to eat her breakfast and her parents stopped reading the newspaper and had moved on to do other things. Kim's mother had gone to work and Kim's dad was going outside to do some lovely gardening in the sunshine. He didn't mind gardening and seeked the opportunity now that the weather was great.

"Kim, where is the shovel?" her dad asked loudly from the garden.

"I don't know. The shed?" Kim replied with a loud sigh.

Usually her brother would know where it is because they tend to use it for certain experiments. But they were at school so they weren't at home.

"Found it!" she heard her dad shout with joy, looking out of the large doors with huge panes of glass in them to find her father jumping for joy as he held the family's shovel.

Kim gulped the last part of her breakfast and took her plates to the sink and washed them, before drying them and putting them away. Ron came down soon after holding the twins again. One in each arm and they were both crying but not too loud. Kim took a hold of Eric and headed to the fridge to get a bottle to warm up. It was already containing milk it just need warming up, which it did once she put it in the microwave before feeding it to Eric. Ron followed and fed the second bottle to Ella who soon stopped crying. Kim and Ron fed the twins and smiled at one another. The fact that they shared jobs meant everything was done quicker and with ease.

Once the twins were fed, Kim and Ron washed the bottles and played with the twins. Kim and Ron took them into the living room where the twins' play mat was laid out already, covered in toys such as: Bricks, alphabet cubes, dolls, rattles and other baby toys. They enjoyed palying with their children because they felt connected and close to eachother and they both enjoyed seeing their children playing happily and giggling. Eric chose a dark blue rattle and began shaking it with joy in a bakc and forth motion. Ella, however, chose to piles the colourful plastic bricks on top of one another before knocking them back down and building them up again. Kim and Ron snuggled together and watched.

"Ella, be careful, sweetie. Those blocks have corners and can hurt." Kim warned Ella, tapping her on her arm to get her attention.

"Eric, don't move the rattle to fast, son. You will end up hurting yourself." Ron said to Eric, with a smile so he didn't make Eric cry.

"It just shows you what kids are capable of doesn't it, honey?" Kim said with a chuckle to Ron.

"Yes it does, honey. I wouldn't take back any of this, to be honest." Ron replied with a warm smile.

"Same here, Ron. I mean we didn't even know eachother at first and now we have kids and y'know... I wouldn't have changed any of it for the world." Kim giggled.

There was a silence and the only noise that could be heard was the kids playing. Ron looked at Kim and sighed with a smile.

"Kim. I've been meaning to ask you something." Ron mumbled as Kim looked at him with a smile.

"Yes?" she replied.

"Will you... Marry me?" Ron asked, holding a small, red bow containing a beautiful ring with a green gem in it that he took from his pocket.

Kim's face was a picture, of shock, suprise and happiness. She didn't hesitate to hug him tightly and reply.

"Yes!" she squealed with glee.

"Thank God, And to think that all this turned out from a midnight mess. I'm so happy i'm with you and would love for you to be my wife." Ron added.

"I love you, Ron." Kim shouted, a few tears of joy dropping from her eyes onto Ron's shoulder.

"I love you too, Kim." Ron replied, as the two shared a beautiful moment snuggling and watching their kids together.


	15. Author note! (Important)

Hello, so this is an A/N! Sorry to disappoint anyone.

I haven't been on here since I was 16 years old. I am now 18.  
>I currently use <strong>Wattpad<strong>. My username is Georgiarrrr :)  
>I received a reviews telling me about Wattpad and forunately I already know about it and have it ;D hehe.<p>

This story is **COMPLETE**, like it states in the description. So i'm sorry for those of you who want me to update.  
>I am so happy that you enjoy reading this though haha. I was 16 and to be honest, I thought it was rubbish haha.<p>

I will probably repost it to Wattpad at some point and maybe edit it too haha.

So, thank you so much for reading and leaving reviews! I appreciate it so much :D  
>xxx<p> 


End file.
